Data Analysis
File Structure In the root of the disc is a folder called CDI in which all the game data is stored. A folder called CARD contains the bulk of the user interface assets in TIM format, ETC contains the non-dream videos and fonts, FILM contains the dream videos and any "EVENT" videos triggered by interacting with the world such as the ferris wheel or the gear room. IMG1 and IMG2 contain the pages of Kanji sometimes seen instead of a dream. SND presumably refers to sound. Finally, a list of folders called STGxx, ranging from 00 to 13. STGxx STG is likely a shortening of STAGE, as each STG appears to contain data for a specific room or area. TIX Files There are four .TIX files in each stage, TEXx.TIX, from A to D. The first contains the "normal" textures, while the second contains the "Kanji" textures, the third contains "downer" textures and the fourth contains "upper" textures. SEQ Files Each STGxx folder has five BGx.SEQ files, from BGA.SEQ to BGE.SEQ. This is only speculation but the small size of these files relative to others and the extension (SEQ=SEQUENCE) leads this dreamer to deduce that these might be script or entity list files. That there are always five is interesting; it may be that there is a "root" script file that contains entities seen through all four texture packs, while the four that follow add or remove objects depending upon the specific texture pack. These files always begin with a "magic number" of "pQES" followed by "1" as a big-endian value. While the PS1 was little-endian as far as this dreamer knows, the dream journal mentions using a Macintosh, which was big endian, and the tools used to create these scripts were likely on a Mac as a result. 1 could refer to a version number. Note that pQES is SEQp which backs this up. Beyond the magic number, the data is as of yet indecipherable. It usually follows some degree of structure but the meaning is not clear. LBD Files These files sit between the SEQ and TIX files in terms of size and as such this dreamer thinks they may be tile maps for the world - LBD may refer to Level Build Data or such. It may be noted that the entire game could be built using a 2D grid - all of the structures are square or placed on the grid, and even in rooms with vertically overlapping sections such as the starting house/hotel, the levels are accessed by automatically guided staircases which could seamlessly swap out the layers. As far as the file sizes go, it is unclear why they vary so much. It is possible that they are compressed. When loading them as RAW bitmaps into Paint Shop Pro, it looks like there's some sparse header then a dense data section with some kind of pattern but the precise row pitch needed to see it as intended is not clear. Perhaps this is in the header.